


【Kun鱼】一步之遥

by Salypor



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-01-13 08:31:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18465274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salypor/pseuds/Salypor
Summary: 拉郎狗血雷文瓜Kun/Kun鱼abo生怀流很高能高虐预警，每一口糖都会成为刀片瓜迪奥拉，阿奎罗，厄齐尔球迷慎入





	1. Chapter 1

「只要遇见某人记忆便会被盗取，只要用了喉咙你便会满溢而出。」

 

00.

疼痛、冰冷和无止境的悲哀环绕着他，青年蜷缩起来，思考的过程像大脑被人用锤子细细敲碎，他发出痛苦的声音，直到被梦包裹着睡去。

 

01.

对于普通人来说这是与过去无异的一年，他们工作、生活、偶尔也会遇到挫折。但是对梅苏特来说，这是失利的一个赛季，在这一赛季的英超联赛结束后阿森纳排联赛第五，一名的差距，不仅落后于热刺，还以一步之遥与欧冠资格失之交臂。

当场外激愤的球迷们打出“Wenger OUT”的标语时，更衣室内充斥着沉默与失望。

失败的滋味从来都不会是什么值得品味的。枪手们还太年轻，他们尚未体会登顶，就尝够了失利的痛苦。

梅苏特从未尝试过这样的失败，与在皇家马德里不同，那时的他身边有知心好友的陪伴，而在伦敦的他比起以往更加孤独，波尔多斯基离开伦敦后他似乎失去了倾诉的对象和欲望。

他在那之后总是思考，思考比赛中遇到的一切、自己的每一个失误，他不明白到底是哪一步棋走错导致了眼前这个结果，似乎没有什么错？又好像一切都是不正确的。

在他的职业生涯里有无数的人告诉他什么是对的、他应该怎么做，然而梅苏特一直在证明自己的选择是正确的，无需别人的指手画脚他也能够过好自己的职业生涯。

赛场上他拥有无与伦比的大脑和视野，没有人能左右他，绿茵场上、比赛中他才是组织者。

但在伦敦的所有好像都往梅苏特没有想过的方向发展，他并不会展望未来，然而这确实是让人无奈的命运。

这好像就是梅苏特闪亮职业生涯的最低点。猝不及防遭遇滑铁卢，跌落深渊。

商业足球的比赛是无情的，俱乐部高层对你提出要求，与赞助商签下的合约束缚着你，你的一举一动背后流动的是巨大的财富。今天你在欢呼声中亲吻队徽获得上万人的拥戴，明天一个失误后红白的浪潮也会对你发出嘘声，痛骂omega就不应该出现在绿茵场上。

梅苏特身着红白，束手无策。

无论如何都做不到立刻振作，梅苏特没有告知经纪人独身前往了大洋彼岸的国度，一个不这么重视足球的国家。

像更年轻时一样他用音乐和酒精逃避现实， 他不在乎被记者拍到、报道他比赛失利沉迷夜店，梅苏特·厄齐尔从来不害怕这些东西。

 

被热情的人群包围，美国人和塞尔吉奥想得一样不在乎英式足球的，身边没有多少人认识阿根廷人，只自发地把他当成夜店伙伴的一员，数不清的酒杯递向他，阿奎罗很少来这些场所，只在舞池中待了一会就坐到了吧台边的座位上物色今晚的“猎物”。

如果让瓜迪奥拉知道他去夜店猎艳，肯定会让那位主教练发怒，甚至会“惩罚”他。

但是阿奎罗也不在意了，至少在度假他想掌握自己的私生活，他是一个成年的alpha，一场同陌生人的性爱看上去是那么的理所当然。

把目光从群魔乱舞的舞池转移到吧台边，阿奎罗漫无目的地看，调酒师却将一杯全新的酒推到他面前。

“我们店里招牌的苦艾酒，是那边的先生请您喝的。”调酒师的手往某个方向送了送，告知他请客人的方位。

塞尔吉奥闻言看向那个地方，那里灯光比吧台边更亮一些，一个熟悉又陌生的人坐在座位上和别人闲谈着，阿奎罗认识他，却不熟悉他——如果熟悉他的球风也算是一种熟悉的话那么他勉强可以称自己认识对方。

除去之前在英国时他们各自为主厮杀，阿奎罗对厄齐尔更多的了解停留在两年前巴西的夏日，那是阿奎罗目前人生中离世界杯最近的一届比赛，在最后的决赛，阿根廷人输给了德国战车，眼睁睁看着对方和队友们一同捧回大力神杯。那时他经历的是世界上最大的失利之一，但没有人对败者发出嘘声，他们都是值得尊敬的英雄，阿奎罗还记得当自己跌坐在草地上把满是汗水的脸蹭在球衣袖子上，而现在正坐在对面的那位omega，那位胜利者，把手放在他被水泡过一般的湿发上安慰他。

他已经记不清对方说了什么，但是那份触感真真实实地停留在他的头顶。

如今两年过去，在这赛季英超联赛中他们两个的位置仿佛一下子倒置了过来，枪手们罕见地失去了欧冠资格。

阿奎罗举起那杯苦艾酒往梅苏特的方向示意，拍拍身边的座位，在大洋彼岸的陌生国度遇到对方就是一种冥冥之中的缘分。

梅苏特笑着打发了身边的人几句，推开自己的酒杯走向塞尔吉奥，他的耳钉被店里的灯光照得闪闪发亮。当他坐在阿奎罗面前时，阿根廷人闻到了他身上毫不掩盖的铃兰香味，omega竟然如此大胆地在公众场合发情。

“恭喜你。”梅苏特给自己也点上了一杯苦艾酒，阿奎罗知道他的恭喜是指这赛季曼城位居联赛第二的成绩。

阿奎罗抿了一口冰过的苦艾酒，说：“我还以为我看错了。你居然敢一个人在这些场合。”明明是独自一人的omega，明明在发情，后面的话听起来太多管闲事了，阿奎罗不好意思说出口。

梅苏特垂着眼睛笑：“发情期而已，随便找个人就可以解决。”

“比如我吗？”阿奎罗问。冰过的苦艾酒有催情的效果，虽然微乎其微，但用于夜场调情？这就足够了。这杯酒是向他发出的邀请函。

厄齐尔喝过自己的酒，舌头自然地舔了舔下唇，薄薄的嘴唇上沾上了亮晶晶的唾液：“比如你。”

阿奎罗看着他利落的侧脸，回忆里那双抚过自己发顶的手如今端正地拿着透明酒杯。一瞬间理智与情欲的天平往后者的方向倾斜下去。

“走吧，我知道有一个地方的酒店夜景很不错。”阿奎罗跳下高脚凳，手放在梅苏特的大腿上摸了一把，对方没有躲闪，跟在他身后走着，两人一前一后离开了夜店。

在美国他们俩基本不用在意狗仔，阿奎罗戴上了外套的兜帽，梅苏特把别在裤子上的鸭舌帽解下来扣在脑袋上。他们俩都喝了酒无法驾驶，塞尔吉奥说的酒店就在不远的一个街区外，他领着德国人直接上到了顶楼的套房，里面放满了阿奎罗的东西，有新买的衣服、鞋子，也有喝到一半的马黛茶留在饭桌上。

梅苏特有点诧异，他知道阿奎罗会带他去酒店，但没想到他会带自己到阿根廷人常住的那个房间，这毫无疑问是他的私人空间，但德国人就这样站在里面，接过对方抛来的浴袍。

“你先去洗澡吧，我在这里等着你。”阿奎罗坐在面对巨大落地窗的沙发上掏出手机。

omega没再说什么，听话地走进浴室。

梅苏特的发情期来势汹汹，浴室里很快漫起浓郁的铃兰花香，比起自然植被更甜、更浓稠一点的味道，热水劈头盖脸地打下来，他闭着眼用沐浴露和洗发水搓着身上、头上，却怎么也洗不掉铃兰香味，只能让这股味道越来越浓郁。

他速战速决地把自己冲了个干净，裹着浴袍走出去时头发还在湿漉漉地滴水，阿根廷人闻到他的味道，什么也没说径直地去洗澡了。

梅苏特坐在大床上看自己被热气蒸得泛红的皮肤，他浑身甜得像打碎了香水瓶子，身下早已被欲望刺激得滴水，黏糊糊的。他原本想好好看看阿根廷人的房间，但很快阿奎罗洗完澡出来了，alpha浑身散发着热气和鼠尾草的香味，这个味道闻上去冷冷的，不像梅苏特那样甜。

“来吧，亲爱的。”阿奎罗推着梅苏特的胸膛把人推倒在床上，梅苏特洗去了一身酒气暴露出原本信息素的味道，这反而更勾人了。塞尔吉奥翻身上床，把对方的双腿分开，从浴袍的下摆贴着梅苏特的大腿爱抚。

阿奎罗忽然问：“可以接吻吗？”

梅苏特一脸无所谓：“随意。我不介意。”

手指向上摸到了滑腻腻的蜜液，梅苏特的身体敏感得超出他的想象，阿奎罗笑笑，道：“说实话，我还没有上过球员，你是第一个。”

梅苏特胸膛不断起伏着：“我也是第一次和球员约炮——塞尔吉奥？”他说完忍不住地笑，“好奇怪。”

“奇怪吗？叫我Kun也可以。”阿奎罗的手指探入第一个指节，发情时的梅苏特体内像融化的熔岩蛋糕，吸引着阿根廷人往里探寻。

“我知道，我知道，Kun，你的背号……嗯——”梅苏特放松着身体由alpha的手指插得更深。

手指刮过某一个地方，厄齐尔突然发出拖长的呻吟声，阿奎罗知道自己找对了地方。

阿奎罗试探着旋转手指刮擦敏感火热的内壁，问：“是这里吗？”

“嗯，对、多碰碰……”梅苏特的鼻音软绵绵地应着他。身下的肉穴吸得紧紧的，把阿奎罗的手指吞到最深，他低头看被自己扩张着的地方，穴口的软肉充血微微发肿，努力地吸着、咬着他的手指。

“敏感点生得这么浅。”阿根廷人发出一声感叹。

他的手指抵着最要命的那个敏感点一下下碾过去，厄齐尔毫不掩盖自己的声音，顺从地发出各种低沉的、勾人的呻吟。

梅苏特的腰部不时因为阿奎罗的动作往上挺着，alpha插入了更多手指，另一只手拉过德国人的手套弄自己怒胀的阴茎。他只觉得手里握着的性器又热又粗，快让他握不住了，身下的手指刺激得他浑身发麻，只想alpha快点把硬热的阴茎插到他身体里、填满他。

“不行了，你快进来……”

“我……我想要你。”更多的请求被omega吐出来。

阿奎罗又惊又喜，梅苏特不仅身体诱人，床上的表现也完美符合他的审美，德国人看上去既清纯又充满了欲望，在床上软软叫着Kun这个名字。

阿根廷人起身去摸避孕套，却忘记了自己的套间里没有备这些东西。

场面有些尴尬，阿奎罗带着歉意的声音响起来：“抱歉，这里没备避孕套，我去点个客房服务。”

这什么和什么……被情欲糊满脑子的厄齐尔腹诽道，哪有人在这样“紧急”的时候去点客房服务的。想着又有一些好笑，这个阿根廷人怎么回事。

电话挂掉没有一分钟门铃就被按响，阿奎罗下床去应门，很快拿着润滑剂和避孕套走回来，很明显现在梅苏特的情况根本用不着润滑剂，他随手抛开那个小塑料瓶，把盒子留在了床上。

手指再度插进来的时候梅苏特忽然想到Kun居然就这样去应门……洗过澡只穿着浴袍、浑身他的信息素的味道，明眼人都知道房间里的人在干些什么，仿佛这样就被人知道他们俩上床了一样，梅苏特不由得有些害羞。

偏偏这时候阿奎罗领着他的手要他给自己戴上避孕套，梅苏特恍恍惚惚的，手上也不知道在做什么，手指笨拙地撕着那个薄薄的小方片，里面的润滑油流了他一手。厄齐尔只想要alpha快点占领他，一手胡乱地撸动着对方的性器，一手把避孕套放在顶端往下捋。

他不得章法，弄了好几次都没有套上，喉咙里发出低低的呜咽声，阿奎罗带着笑意的声音传进他的耳朵里：“我来吧，你这样万一套子破了……”

早该这样的。厄齐尔想。

梅苏特听话地收回手，睁着眼睛看他捏空储精囊的空气为自己戴上套子，他视线涣散，脑子恍惚，愣愣地看着阿奎罗把顶端抵在他软热的穴口一点点推进去。

最粗的顶端只进去了一半梅苏特已经受不了地叫出声：“嗯——痛……”

阿奎罗也被夹得满头大汗，梅苏特太紧了。

“嘘，没事的。”他哄着，身下尝试送进去更多。alpha双手掰开梅苏特的臀瓣，好让自己进得更深些，omega的穴口不停收缩着，里面也流出更多的蜜液，他试探地抽出来一点又送进去，梅苏特的腿夹紧了阿奎罗的腰。

梅苏特的脸已经被疼痛刺激得满脸通红，身上的浴袍在动作间早就褪去大半，他的身体在酒店房间明亮的灯光下像柔软的奶油。即使身经百战，梅苏特的身体依旧漂亮，没有太多比赛时留下的擦伤伤痕，干干净净，任由灯光照着。明知道他不可能是第一次和别人做爱，但阿奎罗还是觉得他身上有一股干净纯洁的味道。

omega的手按在阿奎罗的大腿上推拒着他，力度很轻，警示作用大于实际作用。

“Kun，Kun，不可以进去了，好痛……”

听着对方真的这样叫他，阿奎罗发现自己的情欲更加汹涌了，彻底占据对方的想法控制了他，他侧过德国人的身体，换了一个姿势侧面按着omega的臀肉完全插了进去。

梅苏特吃痛，被刺激的眼泪顺着眼角往下流，他的身体紧绷了一阵，又在alpha亲吻他的乳尖的动作下放松下来。阿奎罗在他身上留下很多湿漉漉的亲吻，舌头来回舔过凸起的乳尖，玩弄那个小小的点。梅苏特深深呼吸着，身体在他的安抚下愈发放松。

阿奎罗摁住他的臀部掰开那里的软肉，把自己的性器插到最里面：“乖，没事的。”他或快或慢地抽插，阴囊一下接着一下拍打omega的臀部，梅苏特的体内又热又黏，每次都带出很多淫荡的水声。阿根廷人抬起对方又细又长的小腿放在脸侧亲吻着、啃噬着，梅苏特的小腿像鹿一样线条优美，明明大家都是职业球员，与他结实有力的小腿不同，梅苏特的更加灵巧，在床上是一道美好的风景线，但一旦在赛场上遇到迈动双腿的他，那就不怎么美好了。

梅苏特身体绞得很紧，小穴不知满足地吞吐着他的肉柱，任由他侵犯，阿奎罗现在才发觉铃兰香气居然能醉人。

omega在床上舒展着身体，发出低低的叫床声：“嗯、嗯……”

他这样享受着、敞开身体alpha每次都撞进他身体最深处、撞到他的生殖腔口。

看到厄齐尔在自己身下这幅放荡样子，阿奎罗忽然有些暴虐，想粗鲁地对待他，让他痛苦又舍不得自己的操弄。于是他也这样做了，腰部更加用力换着角度顶弄火热的甬道，让里面流出更多的蜜液来。梅苏特的叫床声忽然大起来，很快嗓子也叫哑了，张着嘴咳嗽几声，体内也跟着他的咳嗽收紧几下，差点让阿奎罗直接缴械。

阿奎罗爱惜地俯下身勾住他的舌头吻着，把他迷迷糊糊的呻吟全堵在嘴里。梅苏特张着嘴任由对方怎么亲吻自己，体内被撞得发麻，敏感处被多次摩擦，顶端的快感让他直接被操射，性器抖动着吐出一股又一股精液。

这样的情景对于alpha来说无疑满足了他的感官刺激，他大力捏着梅苏特紧绷的大腿，也不去管手指会不会留下什么痕迹，喘着粗气挺动腰部感受甬道的紧致，他快到顶了，缓慢而重地摆动几下腰部，顶到omega身体最里面隔着套子射了出来。

梅苏特拖长着嗓子呻吟起来，再度高潮时他的腿夹紧了阿奎罗结实的腰部。

阿根廷人退出来摘掉用过的避孕套打结丢掉，他的手掌贴着omega汗湿的身体，随线条感受对方的肌肉，梅苏特剧烈喘息着，小腹上沾着的精液随他的喘息起伏。

很快他们又做了第二次——年轻人的不应期总是很快过去。他们俩的身体太过契合，床上的习惯也是，梅苏特能容忍阿奎罗偶尔的暴虐和坏心眼，甚至很享受，他享受被控制的感觉、享受身体无法自拔、无法按照自己的意愿高潮，这样子的体验让他沉溺于中。

这是一场酣畅淋漓的性爱，甚至他们都认为即使是各自找到了安定的对象，也不一定能比上对方给自己的快感。

Tbc.

 

By：一号机


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 拉郎狗血雷文  
> 瓜Kun/Kun鱼  
> abo生怀流  
> 很高能  
> 高虐预警，每一口糖都会成为刀片  
> 瓜迪奥拉，阿奎罗，厄齐尔球迷慎入

02.

他们在互相抚慰中做了第三次，梅苏特的身体在再一次射出来时抽搐着，他浑身紧绷，任由阿奎罗用留着胡子的下巴蹭他的侧颈，铃兰花香和鼠尾草的香味混合在一起，梅苏特低下头去舔阿奎罗的嘴唇。

啧啧地接过吻，梅苏特整个人被对方圈在怀里，后背贴着他汗津津的胸膛，阿奎罗的手搭在他的上面，不住地来回摸着他的皮肤。性爱后的温存似乎不是一夜情对象之间会做的，但气氛太好，他们俩被对方伺候得很舒服，都想像这样再待久一点，直到火热的身体降温。

“其实没有套你可以直接进来的，大不了我吃个药。”梅苏特用闷闷的鼻音说道，“我又不是和谁都会上床的。”阿奎罗知道他指的是什么。

阿根廷人把头搁在他的肩膀上：“吃药对你的身体不好。”

而且避孕药的作用不是100%可以保证避孕的，万一、万一中了那1%的概率，那么产生的后果就是……

阿奎罗想象着怀上他孩子的梅苏特，要是被别的什么人发现，比如他亲爱的主教练，对方一定会大发雷霆，但他也拿不了梅苏特怎么样。omega不是无名小卒，他是英超赫赫有名的球星之一，是世界冠军，还是温格手下的球员。若是他是在别的什么教练手下瓜迪奥拉也许还能“处理”这件事，但温格不是“别的什么教练”。

这么想着，阿奎罗忽然觉得让梅苏特怀孕也不是什么坏事，当然，这只是一个想象罢了。

他们静静地拥在一起，不时会接个吻，说点什么话，话题大多数离不开足球，直到他们中的一个提出肚子饿了，阿奎罗才挠挠头发爬起来去看客房服务的菜单。

“你想吃些什么？这里的蒜香大虾意面还不错。”阿奎罗朝他扬扬菜单。

“你推荐的就好，随便什么，我都快要饿扁了——对了我的菜……”梅苏特埋头在枕头堆里。

阿根廷人打断了他：“清真菜单，我明白的。”

梅苏特在枕头堆里发出闷闷的笑声。

在客房服务送餐上门之前他们一前一后去浴室洗干净身体，裹着新的浴袍在客厅等待门铃响起。

餐车是梅苏特去接进来的，足足五个餐盘和一大杯果汁，他惊叹了一下数量，又回想起来现在是度假，偶然放纵食欲一次没有什么不好的。

他们面对面在餐桌前落座，阿根廷人给梅苏特点了一客小羊排和鲑鱼意大利面，还配了冰冻的果汁和点缀了覆盆子果酱的奶冻。

梅苏特把菜品一样样摆在自己面前：“怎么给我点这么多？”

阿奎罗慢条斯理地吃着自己的牛排和西班牙烩饭：“这里的奶冻很好吃，我听说你喜欢吃甜？”

梅苏特佯怒地瞪着阿根廷人：“你是想让我吃得发胖，好下赛季过不了体检、跑不动吗？”他停了停，“就算这样我也不见得会输给你。”

“……”阿奎罗盯着他看，过了几秒钟败下阵来，“好吧好吧，奶冻给我，我帮你解决一半。”

他们像是忘记了刚才一起上床的事，如同两位普通好友一样吃着宵夜，挑剔着口味，偶尔交换一些关于美食的意见。

填饱了肚子后他们休息了一会儿，一起到隔壁隔间小一点的床上相拥着睡着了。

在半梦半醒的时候，阿奎罗闻到怀里人身上的沐浴露香味，和自己身上的是同一款，他把人搂紧了些，沉沉地睡去。

 

第二天醒来天已大亮，阳光透过半透明的纱质窗帘照亮了整个房间，阿奎罗闭着眼躲开刺眼的阳光，伸手去摸身旁的位置，却摸了个空。

他睁开眼，身边的床上早就已经没有别人，昨晚和他纠缠了一夜的omega不见了踪影，阿奎罗坐起来，环视四周，只找到了床头贴着的一张字迹潦草的便利贴，上面写着：很棒的一夜，有机会去伦敦请你吃饭。紧接着是一串电话号码，落款是梅苏特。

omega居然这么快就离开了。阿奎罗把便签纸贴回原来的地方，有些懊恼，然后又有一些不解，明明就是一夜情，对方体贴地早点离开不是更好吗，省下了两人相顾无言的尴尬场面。但他觉得梅苏特不一样，他们俩之间有一种说不出的感觉，如果对象是梅苏特，那么就不会像别人一样感到尴尬。

德国人和他之前遇到的所有人都是不一样的。

 

阿森纳中场的不辞而别很快被阿奎罗抛在脑后，只有那一夜欢好的激烈快感仍然留在了大脑中、皮肤上，偶尔回想起来居然会因为记忆勾起丝丝缕缕的快感和欲望。

那之后的度假比起那一个晚上略显乏味，阿奎罗没有再试图去寻找新的一夜情对象，在深夜欲望与记忆浮现时他甚至只靠着和梅苏特那一个晚上残留的感觉自慰，快感抒发后的第二天在ins上看到对方名字时还会有一些不适应的感觉。

仿佛那个晚上的梅苏特是一个虚假的、由阿根廷人凭借自己喜好捏造出来的一个性幻想人物，和真正的梅苏特·厄齐尔没有什么大的关系。

回到英国后阿奎罗把更多的时间放在本哈明身上，他带着孩子陪他到处游玩，陪他踢球，在孩子叫着他冲向自己的时候阿奎罗满心欢喜，他很满足，阿根廷人拥有成绩、金钱还有一个这么可爱的孩子，孩子给了他生活中最多的幸福感。说到孩子，抱着孩子热乎乎的身体的时候阿奎罗不禁想到那天晚上和梅苏特的对话，他记得梅苏特和他同年，但omega不仅没有固定的伴侣，也和足坛里大多数的球员不一样，到这个年龄还没有孩子，也没有和别人组成家庭，这是很罕见的。

度假的休闲日子过得很快，当潮湿的气息和仅剩的寒气一起被猛烈的太阳驱逐，夏天到来，随着联赛新赛季的开始阿奎罗也听到了更多的转会传闻，偶尔他会因为连自己都不知道的、由报纸编造出来的“阿奎罗转会意愿”发笑，更多的时候听到的传闻还是有关别的球员，已经在英超踢球的，或者在别的联赛的球员。

也有关于德国人的传言。关于他是否与阿森纳续约的新闻频繁地传出来。阿奎罗正处于这个年龄段，他明白这几乎可以说是一个球员生涯最后一份大合同，毕竟不是谁都能像梅西一样十年如一日地保持状态，忠于一家俱乐部。

这一份合同的重要性对一个面临三十岁的球员来说是非同一般的，厄齐尔需要郑重选择。

不过这也不是阿奎罗需要担心的，厄齐尔拥有一个好的经纪人，身后的国家队也足够强大，可以成为他施展技术的舞台，只要他发挥正常，那么豪门俱乐部不可能错过这个富有技术的中场。

这么想着，阿奎罗把拌好的水果沙拉放进了冰箱。

 

联赛正式开始之后阿根廷人就彻底失去了想东想西的时间，体检安全通过，训练也开始按时举行着，比赛的输赢关系着一切，每当阿奎罗看到站在一旁的西班牙人——何塞普通常穿着教练服——他和他的球员们交流、沟通，他用手势发出号令，年轻的男人们顺从他，就像被驯服的雄狮群。

曼城的球员们很多都在不止一个教练手下踢过球，他们见识过各种各样的主教练，然而瓜迪奥拉带来的压迫感是与众不同的，他把身为alpha的领导力体现的淋漓尽致，却不会让球员们感到不适。水，亦或者说是丝绸一样温和的压迫感，是魔法，是独属于西班牙人的能力。

阿奎罗可以接受这样的压迫感，却不是享受，瓜迪奥拉对他的关注远远超出了他自己的想象。

英超联赛开始后的第一轮，身穿深紫色客场球衣的蓝月们再次踏上不熟悉的绿茵场，阿奎罗感受着比赛给予他的一切，三万人的呼声，燥热空气带来的汗水，每一步踏在草地上的触感，上半场的焦灼场面让阿根廷人被绷带覆盖的左手手腕和虎口隐隐作痛，他不得不在停下跑动的间隙里调整绷带的感觉。

奔跑带来的疲惫使肾上腺素分泌充足，他们努力奔跑了全场，最终得到新赛季的第一场胜利。

胜利比任何烈酒都要有用，终场哨声吹响的一瞬阿奎罗松懈下来，畅快的感觉仍然充盈在身体里，走回球员通道的路上他忽然很想和梅苏特见个面，如果能上个床就更好了。

但梅苏特自从那个夜晚就消失在他的生活中，身为球员的他们看似毫无交集，不，在之后的联赛中他们必定相见。

没有理由的，阿根廷人期待接下来和枪手们的交战。

 

之后的赛程成绩和他们预估中差不了多少，阿奎罗在心里给对阵阿森纳的比赛日做了个倒计时。其实他大可以给梅苏特留下的电话号码发条短信，约个见面的时间，阿根廷人也不是没有这么做，但是每当他在对话框里打上一串话，很快又会全部删除。似乎没有什么好的理由。

然而一切并没有阿奎罗想的那么顺利，在遭受一场交通意外后他不仅在联赛缺席了一个多月，甚至错过了两场世预赛。值得庆幸的是他的肋骨恢复良好，在十一月初顺利回到赛场上，没有错过自己的200球纪录颁奖仪式。

受到身体状况的限制，阿奎罗期待已久与枪手的对决最终只能在下半场的替补席上看完了接下来的比赛。他的目光追随着高瘦的德国人，更明显3:1的比分输掉比赛让梅苏特很是不爽，他满脸都是奔跑后的红晕，头发乱糟糟的，脸色很不好看。

这是阿森纳多年以来第一次在六次客场中输掉四场，纵使主教练和队友们仍在互相鼓励，但更衣室里确实有一些气氛和之前不一样了，远道来到客场观看比赛的枪手们咆哮着，许多怒骂的词语毫不吝啬地砸向阿森纳球员们。

所有的一切都反映着球迷的情绪、不满，这样的情形梅苏特见过太多，他并不放在心上。

赛后采访结束后阿奎罗在球员通道看到了筋疲力尽的德国人和温格谈话，现在的他又恢复了之前那副无谓的脸，眼眶处的泛红还没褪去，比床上的样子看上去还要脆弱一百倍。

温格离开时找到正好的机会上前，阿奎罗举着手里的记号笔做了个交换的手势，厄齐尔挑起眉毛，了然地点头。

他们利落地换下汗湿的球衣，在对方的背号上签下自己的名字。

“还好吗？”梅苏特用笔尖指了指阿奎罗缠着绷带的手。

阿奎罗舔舔嘴唇：“嗯哼，情况不坏。”

厄齐尔用球衣擦了擦下巴滴下来的汗：“听说你遇到交通意外时我真是吓了一跳。”

“我也吓了一跳，”阿奎罗笑起来，“你知道吗？那个时候我居然在后悔没给你发短信。”

梅苏特瞪圆了眼睛：“嗯？你给我发过短信吗？”

“没有，我说的是后悔没给你发短信。我早该发的。”阿奎罗用手半掩着嘴说话。

“发什么？请我吃晚饭？还是别的。”

“嗯，其实都有。”阿奎罗朝德国人眨眨眼睛。

 

不知道是谁先点头，曼城的10号和阿森纳的11号一起躲进了无人使用的更衣室，写上对方名字的球衣反绑起德国人的手腕，上身赤裸的梅苏特跪在阿奎罗腿间。时间、条件有限，梅苏特只能尽可能地低头舔湿阿根廷人的性器，他含得很深，每次让阿奎罗进到最里面都会忍住干呕的感觉，把对方整条阴茎含得湿淋淋的。不知道是不是阿奎罗的错觉，今天的德国人有一种破罐子破摔的丧气，他太过努力，把阿根廷人伺候得很舒服，更衣室里甚至能听到阴茎进出omega口腔的水声。

不忍心再看德国人这幅样子，阿奎罗拽着他的胳膊把人拉到自己腿上，他从后面扒下厄齐尔脏兮兮的、沾上草叶泥土的球裤，连同里面的紧身裤一起，把白皙的臀部暴露在灯光里。梅苏特的坐姿很不舒服，然而他并不在意这些，他在alpha身上前后晃动着腰部，用臀缝不断蹭着沾满自己唾液的阴茎。

即使不在发情期omega的身体依旧很快地适应了性爱的前奏，阿奎罗扶着自己的性器用顶端摩擦湿润的穴口，梅苏特在他耳边低声催促他，铃兰花的味道又开始往外蔓延，阿奎罗侧头啃噬着德国人的耳垂，直接插了进去。

被直接进入的感觉不太好，但梅苏特依旧发出浪荡的呻吟声，像饥渴的婊子一样起伏腰身把阿奎罗粗热的性器吞到底，甬道内还很干涩，没有之前发情期的湿软，但阿奎罗觉得今天的梅苏特比之前带劲多了。他双手捧着omega紧实的臀部揉着、按着，被撑到极致的穴口吮吸得很紧，周围一圈不知道是淫液还是梅苏特口交留下的唾液在肉体拍打中变成白色的细沫，每次alpha手上的动作都会挤压到里面被填满的甬道，引发梅苏特更大声的呜咽。

阿奎罗在omega后颈的腺体附近吮吻着，他很小心，并不会留下明显的痕迹：“嘿，亲爱的，放松一些。”

“啊……嗯。”梅苏特晃着上身，头发比起之前更加凌乱，整个人被欲望操控，这场性爱又疼又爽，让德国人迷失了意识。

手掌毫不忌讳在臀肉上留下指印，阿奎罗每次深深地挺动腰部都会在对方的臀尖落下不轻不重的一巴掌。不是惩罚，而是变相的赞美，赞美omega今天在性爱中的状态，在这个更衣室里每一分每一秒都是可供阿根廷人回味手淫的美好素材。

“Kun，我不行了……嗯——”梅苏特的脸看上去比跑完全场还要红。

想要速战速决，阿根廷人完全不顾节奏地加快速度，梅苏特闷在喉咙里的叫床声逐渐不受控制，肉体拍打的声音越来越响，高潮来临时梅苏特仰着头喊阿奎罗的昵称，更衣室的隔音效果不好，阿奎罗担心被外面的人听到只能用手掐住omega的脖子和他接吻让叫床声全部闷在胸腔里。

alpha在挺动间掰开梅苏特的臀瓣，把精液留在了omega身体深处。

解开绑着对方双手的曼城球衣，alpha双手向上捧着omega的腰部抽出半硬的性器，梅苏特身下的情况糟糕透了，黏糊糊的体液沾满了穴口到会阴的位置，阿奎罗给了他一个温柔的吻，帮他提好球裤。

“我弄在里面了，记得吃药。”阿奎罗在门后搂着梅苏特的腰，再度在他嘴唇上落下一个吻。

梅苏特挤出一个疲惫的笑：“好。”说罢他转身正准备出门。

阿奎罗笑着伸手在他屁股上轻拍一下：“夹紧了，不要漏出来。”

听到这句话，厄齐尔出门时发出了一声轻笑。

在淋浴间随便冲洗身体后梅苏特坐上自己的车离开了，阿奎罗留在他身体里的东西还没来得及清理，这让他很不舒服。车子转出停车场时仍有不少阿森纳球迷在等待，他们向德国人的车子叫着什么话，梅苏特只觉得耳边都是嗡嗡的响声，听不清带着愤怒的那些英文。

他不紧不慢地踩着油门，直到一个不明物体砸向他的车窗，随后一大片透明的褐色液体挡住了德国人的视野。

下意识急刹车，梅苏特被惯性狠狠地甩了一下，他皱起眉，静静地等待保安处理这个事故。

“窝囊废！！”

“阿森纳不应该用这么高的周薪养一个无法帮助球队的废物！”

“Omega都应该待在家里乖乖给男人生孩子！”

类似的辱骂淹没了阿森纳中场，他坐在驾驶座上，脸上没有什么表情，仿佛这些怒骂与他无关。

 

 

Tbc.

 

 

By：一号机


	3. Chapter 3

03.

比赛后的舆论导向直指omega，媒体也又开始了一轮关于omega应不应该出现在赛场上的讨论，甚至有人提倡应该像分男女性别那样将男性alpha和男性omega的联赛区分开来。

梅苏特处在暴风眼中，四周看似平静之下他心里明白有很多人对这次第二性别的讨论抱着看热闹的态度。

omega没有明说什么，他拥有近乎野兽一样的直觉，在这种情况下梅苏特选择的是缩入自我的舒适圈，不去理会外界的声音。这对谁都是最好的一个选择，他可以为自己发言，可是目前还没有这个必要，只是球队的一个低潮期而已。

【有时间出来吃顿饭？】手机屏幕骤然亮起来。

发件人是早就存在通讯录里却一直没有联系的曼城10号。

想起那天在球场接受人们欢呼的阿根廷人，梅苏特的心里略微一动，无论对方是真的约他吃饭还是另有安排，眼下梅苏特选择的是同意对方的邀约。

公众人物的不易体现在保护隐私的种种，阿奎罗定下的餐厅是圈内有名的一家，出名之处不止在菜色的味道，更在对客人隐私的周到保护。尽管如此，梅苏特还是开了一辆低调的轿车、戴着鸭舌帽和墨镜直接从地下停车场上楼进定好的包间。

阿根廷人早就在包间里等候了，房间里除了必要的装饰只有一张方形餐桌，阿奎罗坐在一边，另一边自然是omega的座位了。梅苏特本以为他会定那种隆重的长桌，方桌的空间比起长桌小得不是一星半点，手稍微伸长就能碰到对方，第一次两人单独地吃饭，他没想到阿奎罗这么不拘小节。

“晚上好。”阿奎罗抬起头朝他打招呼。

“抱歉，路上堵车。”梅苏特落座，把身上的外套帽子墨镜逐一摘下来，领他进门的服务员默默地接过这些零碎的东西转身离开了包间，“等了很久吗？”他问。

“也还好，毕竟是我约的你，总不能让你等我。”阿奎罗笑笑，他的五官比典型的南美人更加大方一些，笑起来时眼角有一些褶皱的纹路。

和他的好友里奥·梅西一样，塞尔吉奥也拥有一双眼角下垂的眼睛，梅苏特嘴上回应着他的话，眼睛直勾勾地看向对方乌黑的眼睛，如果单看阿奎罗的眼睛你会发现他像一个小孩子一样，这让梅苏特不由自主地相信他说的所有话、迁就他。毕竟对着这样一双眼睛的主人，他很难再有更多别的想法。

落座后的半个小时菜品就开始从前菜上起，不出梅苏特所料阿根廷人贴心地选择了适合他口味的菜单，这家餐厅名声虽大，但梅苏特是第一次来这里用餐。

虽然这是两人的包间，但德国人没有感觉到想象中的那些尴尬，他们俩像回到了在美国的那个晚上那样交流着对食物的看法，又从这个话题延伸到自己平日在家的习惯、游戏、音乐。梅苏特一边把食物往嘴里塞一边内心诧异他们居然能交流得这么顺畅。

和平时的多人聚餐不一样，这样的小房间反而让他们俩更放得开了，期间阿奎罗分享的几个趣事都让厄齐尔笑得叉子碰到酒杯发出响声。如果是在很多人面前发生这样的事也许会让梅苏特略微收敛，然而阿根廷人没有停下说话，反而笑得很欢，像第一次发现什么珍宝一样说其实自己也想过像这样敲敲看。

两人之间拥有不知从何而来的、天生的默契，仿佛是真的对对方毫无保留地展现最真实的自己，一顿饭下来才发觉他们竟然拥有如此多的共同语言，比起床伴更像交心多年的好友。

他们不可避免地聊起了足球，俱乐部的事不可以与对方说太多，但是他们对足球的热爱是一样的。当听完阿奎罗背号名字的来历之后梅苏特也分享了自己小时候的经历。

梅苏特说：“你爷爷一定很疼爱你。”他顿了顿，又开口，“你也很值得他的骄傲。”

“那当然。”阿奎罗笑笑。

小时候的他们和大多数孩子一样最初只是因为热爱而接触足球，从无名之辈走到现在，他们一步一个脚印靠自己赢下世人的认同，在这件事上面两人又有了共鸣。

说到这种地方，梅苏特不禁又想到了两人的关系。他们俩不应该再继续这样的关系，无论是国家队还是俱乐部，他们都是对立的两方，保持这样的关系势必会影响他们俩，再者如果这样的关系遭到曝光，可以想象到球迷的反应该有多大。

然而当他回过神来对上阿奎罗的笑脸，刚才的考虑与苦恼全都被抛之脑后了。不知道为什么，看到阿根廷人他就会感到安心。

 

晚饭过后梅苏特很有自觉地跟着阿根廷人去了餐厅楼上的酒店，他定的房间在最高层的最里面，铺了地毯的走廊没有脚步声，塞尔吉奥走在前面，像是怕梅苏特走丢一样把手伸向后面牵住德国人的。

房卡“滴”一声打开了房间的门，对着门的就是半圆形的巨大落地窗，这栋酒店的最高层对应的是最好的伦敦夜景，从这个高度足够把整个伦敦收入眼中。

然而定下房间的两个人完全没有欣赏的意思，几乎是进门的同时他们俩就贴在了一起，阿奎罗扯着omega的领子把人抵在门上吻他，晚餐的餐后甜点是苹果味的果酱千层塔，在伦敦的天空下，他们交换了一个苹果味的吻。

alpha的侵略性此时此刻完全地暴露出来，梅苏特只能跟着对方的节奏走，相贴的嘴唇带着甜香和体温，舌尖探入交缠带起的水声在耳边回响。他们甚至没有时间走到卧室去，宛如连体婴一样拉拉扯扯地直接倒在客厅的沙发上。

omega受到刺激开始散发好闻的铃兰香味，阿奎罗在他的嘴唇上又亲了两下才转头去吻德国人的脖子，那里的腺体是味道的来源之一，香甜的味道简直让阿根廷人无法停下索取。

他边和梅苏特接吻边伸手将对方的裤子解开了。两人在累赘般的衣服间为对方手淫，阿根廷人的性器火热地抵在梅苏特的大腿根，淫水蹭得那里的皮肤湿漉漉的一层水光。

梅苏特的手被动地圈着塞尔吉奥的阴茎上下滑动，他浑身像被alpha的信息素点燃了一般发烫，阿奎罗沉甸甸地压着他动作，他们空出来的手摸着对方的头发、眼睛，嘴唇一刻也不舍得分离，身下的混乱更加剧了那种偷情一样的快感。

他们背着所有人——俱乐部、教练、球迷——在偷情。

阿奎罗把脸埋在omega的颈窝里用舌头和牙齿试探侧颈敏感的腺体，在赛场上他很多次看到对方用抑制信息素的贴纸把那里藏起来，现在好了，梅苏特完完全全放心地侧过头露出那块区域任由他亲吻、啃咬。

在牙齿咬破那块皮肤的一瞬间，梅苏特闷哼着射了出来。

白浊的精液弄得两人的大腿根和小腹上都是黏糊糊的，阿奎罗保持着手上的动作，他直起身把手上沾着精液的手指拍到梅苏特脸上，德国人的眼周红得像哭过一样。

阿根廷人从一边的小桌上抽过纸巾草草擦干净自己的手和两人的腹部：“去床上。”

 

“嗯，唔……塞尔吉奥，别这样——”

德国人双手被缚在身后跪趴在床上，臀部高高地翘起，仅仅靠着头部和一边肩膀支撑身体，阿奎罗的身体强硬地挡住他试图合拢的双腿，勃起的阴茎在他的臀缝里来回蹭着。

他被动发情了，后面的小穴饥渴地一放一缩，每一下都把里面的淫液挤出来一些，溢出来的透明体液从穴口顺着大腿的线条流到了床单上，留下湿湿哒哒的一道痕迹。

“你湿得好快。”阿奎罗从后面扶住性器在梅苏特的穴口摩擦，“里面都是水，听一下这个水声。”感受到身后的异物，梅苏特几乎是立刻晃起了腰部试图用已经做好准备的身体吞下那根性器，发情的omega简直和野兽无异，让梅苏特又羞又恼。

阿根廷人用手指代替了omega所渴望的，手指转着圈开拓湿热紧滑的甬道，里面的软肉随着梅苏特的呼吸节奏吮吸他的手指，阿奎罗略微抽出一些再插入，梅苏特几乎是立刻就发出了难耐的呜咽。

梅苏特急切地摆动腰部把自己的敏感点往阿奎罗的手指上迎合：“不要玩了，别这样、别这样对我……”

阿奎罗抽出手指在omega翘起的臀部上轻拍一掌：“嘘，放松，亲爱的。”

随即alpha用性器满足了他，胀大的龟头破开紧致的穴肉一点点顶到里面去，在梅苏特的要求下阿奎罗没有戴套，肉体相贴直接蹭过体内滚烫的黏膜。他动得很慢，只为了让对方感受到自己的占有，梅苏特被束缚的手被塞尔吉奥扣在背后，阿根廷人掐着对方精瘦的腰部干他，把他干得不住往前蹭动。

但alpha的手身后同样禁锢了他，梅苏特爽得浑身软得像一滩水，每一次摩擦都能让他发出混合喘息和哭腔的叫床声，他侧着头抵在枕头上，因为快感而控制不住流出的唾液沾湿了枕头。

和身后被侵犯的快感比起来，梅苏特的性器完全被冷落了，他知道阿奎罗想看他只靠后面就被操得射出来，但快感积攒得太慢，像是被吊在半空中不上不下一样难受得要命。梅苏特用臀部迎合着身后alpha的动作，哼哼唧唧地求他让自己高潮，他的前面湿得滴水，前液在身体的摇晃间拉着丝滴在床单上。

他竭力地扭过头看身后动作的阿奎罗：“Kun、Kun，让我射……嗯……”

完全被快感操控的两人身体交叠，在听够了omega的求饶声后阿奎罗终于放过他把束缚解开，梅苏特迷迷糊糊被翻了个身，阿根廷人压在他身上从正面操进去，omega被操昏了头，抽抽搭搭地把腿缠在他身上任由对方摆动腰部挺动到最里面。

也许是最近心中的不快都在这一场性爱中释放了，梅苏特记不清对方内射了自己多少次，他只记得阿奎罗热辣辣的身体和高潮后抱着自己亲吻时那双近在咫尺的带着笑意的眼睛。

 

重新醒来时自己身上已经被洗得干干净净了，只有身上的吻痕和腰间alpha留下的指印代表了两人昨晚疯狂的性爱。身上虽然不免有些酸痛，但他心中却是无比的畅快，仿佛卸下了压在心头千斤的巨石，和塞尔吉奥在一起的回忆都是快乐的。

梅苏特环视四周，发现房间里的另一个人早就离开了这里。alpha留下的便签纸贴在床头，上面草草两句只写了他忽然有急事要提前离开，下一次再陪梅苏特吃早餐。

手指掂着那张轻飘飘的便签纸，梅苏特心里却觉得有什么东西胀满了，他不介意阿奎罗的不告而别，眼里只留意到了“下一次”。

在内心的深处，他隐隐期待这个承诺的兑现。

 

阿奎罗阴沉着脸把自己锁在车内，他什么都没有做，只是坐在车里，直到厄齐尔的短信在屏幕上弹出才缓和了脸色。

【如果可以，下一次我去阿根廷希望你能成为我的导游。】

 

 

Tbc.

 

By：一号机


End file.
